The Sleepover Chronicles
by Kami-Kyun
Summary: When the Iwatobi Swim Club and their friends have sleepovers, secrets will be shared, advice will be given, and hilarity will ensue! And when they are all invited to a certain "party", only God knows what will happen! No yaoi unless you consider friendship yaoi. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Matsuoka-senpai!" Nitori stared up at the white ceiling of the dorm he and Rin shared at Samezuka Academy. When he didn't get an answer, Nitori whispered again, "Matsuoka-senpai?"

"What?" Rin asked, yawning as he answered.

"I can't sleep, what about you?"

"Well, I _was _sleeping before you woke me up," Rin growled. _Uh-oh, _Nitori thought. _Now he's angry. _"Sorry, sorry!" _I have to get him to calm down before he _really _wakes up. _"Are you excited for the tournament tomorrow?" Samezuka was entering an open-to-the-public swimming tournament tomorrow, and Rin and Nitori were both participating. Rin made a sound in his throat that sounded like a 'yes' or a 'sure'. Nitori wasn't positive which one was which.

"I asked Captain who all was participating, and Iwatobi wasn't on the list." _Maybe that will calm him down some, he's always so uptight when he's racing against Nanase-san._ Rin made a 'tch' sound which meant that he wasn't very impressed, or he was ticked off. Nitori had learned as soon as he had moved into his dorm with Rin that the sounds that Rin made had double meanings. Or in some situations, _three _meanings. _That won't discourage me though! I love a challenge!_

"They're not the type of team that enters a lot of tournaments, so this doesn't surprise me." Rin muttered. _Ah, so he's unimpressed. _"I think that Captain said something about Gou-chan telling him that the club didn't have enough money in their budget, I'm sure they would have loved participating. Especially Nanas-"

"Drop it." Rin interrupted.

"But-"

"Just drop it Nitori. I don't feel like talking about any of the Iwatobi members right now, _especially _Haru." Nitori was about to open his mouth again, but instead he just nodded and mumbled, "Okay."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rin asked. The question surprised Nitori. Rin almost never wanted his opinion. "Uh…well…"

"That's why you woke me up right?" Rin asked, a little frustrated with Nitori. "So we could talk."

Nitori smiled. "Thanks Matsuoka-senpai. Let's talk about…um…" Nitori was failing to bring up a subject that wouldn't get on Rin's nerves. But before he could think of anything, Rin said, "You're nervous, aren't you?" Nitori blushed. "I-I guess…" Nitori didn't want to admit it, especially to Rin, his idol.

"Don't be. It's only a public tournament, so there's no pressure to get to regionals or higher this time." Rin said, sounding a little bored.

"Well, that's easy for you to say! You're the best swimmer on the team! You never get nervous!" Nitori argued, catching Rin off guard. Rin stared up at the bottom of Nitori's bunk. "That's not true," he said. "I can act cool on the outside, but right before a race, my stomach gets the better of me and I get really bad butterflies. It's almost like a curse. When you swim butterfly, you get butterflies." Rin smirked. Nitori blinked a few times. _He's never ever opened up to me like this before. Maybe he's sleep-talking?_

"Wow, Matsuoka-senpai, you're a great actor then! You always seem calm and collected when you're racing. How do you do it?" Nitori asked in awe of his dorm-mate.

Rin closed his eyes and smiled. "I can just pretend that no one's there. Just me and the stopwatch recording a record-breaking time." Rin said. "Maybe a little over-confident to think that I always get record-breaking times because I definitely don't, but hey, whatever works, you know?"

Nitori sighed and smiled. "Thanks senpai."

"Any time kid, now go back to sleep, it's two AM."

**The next sleepover will be posted soon! :) Keep on reading loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nii-chan*! Nii-chan!"Ran Tachibana squealed as she ran into her older brother's bedroom. "Ran?" Makoto had time to say before she crashed into his legs making him fall backwards onto his bed. Ran's knees were on top of Makoto's rib cage and she grabbed his shirt with her small hands. "Nii-chan, hide me! He's coming! Don't let him!" she pulled on his shirt to make him sit up and pushed him towards his bedroom door. "Wait, Ran! Who's coming? What are you doing?"

"No time to explain! Just go!" and with that, she shoved Makoto out the door and slammed it behind him. "Fhew," sighed Ran as she turned around to wait on Makoto's bed until he came back. "Oh, hi Haru-san! Are you going to spend the night?" Ran asked Haru who was sitting on Makoto's bed playing a video game.

"Yeah," Haru said, looking up from his game. "Makoto asked me."

"Is that your bag?" she asked pointing to a duffel bag that was sitting next to Haru's feet.

"Yes," he answered. Ran walked over to the bag and started rummaging through it, accidentally knocking Haru's legs to the side making him fall halfway off the narrow bed. Makoto just then walked in and only saw his little sister knocking his best friend off the bed. "Haru!" Makoto ran over to Haru and helped him up. "Ran! Why would you do that?" Makoto asked sternly.

"His legs were in the way." Ran replied, still going through Haru's things. Makoto picked up Ran who was holding one of Haru's swimsuits. "Why were you looking for Haru's swimsuit?" Makoto asked, very confused.

"I wanted to see how it was different from the others." Makoto grinned. _I think we all want to know the answer to that question._ But then he got serious again. "Still, that's no reason to go through a person's things! Apologize."

"Sorry," Ran said dropping the suit on the floor. Then Makoto took her out to the hall and shut the door behind him. "Sorry Haru," Makoto apologized, picking up Haru's swimsuit and placing it in his bag. "EH!? Haru, how many suits did you bring?!" asked Makoto upon seeing that the contents of Haru's bag was a pair of pajamas and ten identical swimsuits.

"What? I'm not some girl who plans what she's going to wear the next day. I didn't know how I was going to feel tomorrow, so I packed for every situation." Haru explained. "What was that with your sister?" he asked.

"Oh, Ren was threatening to tickle Ran to death so she wanted me to protect her." Makoto smiled. Haru just looked away. Makoto shook his head. "Haru, sometimes I think that you're missing out."

"On what?"

"Well, you don't have any brothers or sisters, not even older ones. Being a brother is a great thing to put on a resume!" Makoto laughed.

Haru looked down at his crossed legs on the quilt on top of Makoto's bed. "I'm not missing out on anything. I've already got a brother." Makoto looked at Haru, confused. Then it hit him. Makoto smiled again. "Thanks Haru, you're a great brother too." Haru looked at Makoto with surprise, then turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Why don't we keep playing that game? It's your favorite right?" Makoto asked. Haru nodded his head and they both turned around to face the screen, controllers in hand. "Makoto."

"Hm? What Haru?"

"Thanks."

Now it was Makoto's turn to be surprised. But his usual happy self returned quickly. "Your welcome."

**Ah, so cute... also, for those of you who don't know, Nii-chan means "big brother". If I spelled it wrong, it's only because I've always heard it and seen the word spelled with two i's. The next sleepover will be...ANNOUNCED SOON! hehehe I'm such a troll...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you peoples like this chapter! I'm nervous about this one! Let's hope for good reviews! *crosses fingers***

"Thanks so much for letting me come over to get help on my schoolwork, Amakata-sensei." Matsuoka Gou said entering the apartment of her literature teacher. "It's no problem Gou-chan," Ms. Amakata said as Gou took off her shoes. "Were you able to find the house easily enough?" she asked.

"Yes, the weather almost prevented me from coming though!" Gou answered.

"Oh, I know! Hopefully the sky will clear up soon," Ms. Amakata said, leading Gou towards the living room where study materials were gathered. "Thanks again sensei."

"It's no problem Gou, besides, we are the only women on the Iwatobi Swim Club, so we have to stick together!" she smiled and Gou laughed. They started studying, well, Gou was studying and Ms. Amakata was teaching. Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind that rocked the apartment. Then the lights went out.

"Ah, I'll go see if we just blew a fuse out," Ms. Amakata said as she left the living room and headed for the kitchen. Gou sat in the darkness of the living room and waited for her teacher to come back. "It wasn't a fuse, so all of the power in the building must be out," Ms. Amakata said, walking into the living room with two flashlights in hand. "Here you go," and she tossed a flashlight to Gou.

"I'm going to try and find the hand-radio, do you want to come with me?" "Sure!" Gou answered. They walked down hallways and finally found the radio in a linen closet. Ms. Amakata twisted the handle on the radio until they got a signal. They turned the wheel until they found the emergency channel. "…huge storm passing close to the area…be fine. Everyone may stay in their homes…everything is under control…" the announcer reported with bursts of static in between his words.

"How can a storm be under control?" Gou asked, exasperated.

Ever a teacher, Ms. Amakata said, "'He who controls the past controls the future. He who controls the present also controls the past.'"

"Um, Amakata-sensei, what does that mean?" Gou asked, very confused.

"It means that the government will try to control everything, even the weather, to control anything."

"Uh, okay," Gou said, still not really understanding.

"Well, with just a few flashlights, we won't be able to continue studying, and I'm sure that you don't want to talk about politics, so what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, I don't know really. My brother and his team are going to participate in a tournament tomorrow, that's why I came over here to study. He needs to get a good night's sleep before he races."

"Your brother, Rin-kun right? He's on the Samezuka Team isn't he?" Ms. Amakata asked.

"Yes, he's one of their best swimmers." Gou smiled.

"Speaking of Samezuka, what do you think about that Seijuro Mikoshiba, hm? He's pretty cute!" Ms. Amakata teased.

"Wh-what are you saying? Do you think I like him or something?" Gou asked, flustered.

"Well I don't know, maybe he has a little crush on you, perhaps?"

"Sensei! Don't be ridiculous!" Gou was blushing. _Good thing it's dark in here,_ she thought. "What? I'm only pointing out the obvious. You can tell he likes you! He blushes whenever you're around him!" Ms. Amakata giggled.

"Oh come on! That's enough! I couldn't like Mikoshiba-san, he's on my brother's swim team! It'd be too weird." Gou said, crossing her arms.

"Ah, I see. So liking the boys on our own swim team is completely different?" Ms. Amakata countered.

Gou squirmed. "Yes! It's completely different!" Ms. Amakata laughed while Gou pouted. _I hope the storm ends soon, or this is going to be a _long_ night…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, the Rei-chan and Nagisa chappie! I so excited! I hope you like this! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!**

"Eh, Nagisa-kun? Hello?" Rei asked as he stood in the open doorway facing a smiling Nagisa.

"Hey, Rei-chan! Do you wanna build a snowman? **– lol no. just kidding. – **Do you wanna have a sleepover?" Nagisa asked.

"Uh, well I have a test tomorrow, and I haven't finished studying yet."

"Awww," Nagisa hung his head. "That's too bad. I already packed and everything." Rei thought for a while. _Well, I'm almost done studying, and I've almost memorized all the theories…_ "…I guess it couldn't hurt for a little while…"

"Yay! Rei-chan you're the best!" Nagisa jumped up and hugged Rei around the middle. "Nagisa walked past Rei in the doorway and dropped his bag on the floor. "Oh, Rei-chan, you've redecorated!" Nagisa twirled around in circles looking at the new paint-job in Rei's bedroom. It was a light purple color and there were dark purple butterflies spotted all over the walls. "Rei-chan, you did a great job! I like the butterflies!"

"Uh, thanks? Eh-Nagisa! Get off my bed with your shoes still on!" Rei shouted.

"Wow, this bed is so soft…! Oh it bounces too! Rei-chan you really have a dream bedroom!" Rei blushed. "You…think so?"

"Yeah!" Nagisa said, sitting up from the bed. "Your room totally shows off your personality!"

"Huh? What are you trying to say? That I have a girly personality!?" Rei almost shouted, but remembered that his parents were sleeping across the hall.

"No, no. Your room fits you because…hm…" Nagisa rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "Ah! Rei-chan, your room fits you because one of your deepest desires is to become a butterfly!" Nagisa felt very proud of himself for coming up with this answer, but it could be said that Rei didn't feel the same way. He face palmed, then said, "Let's stop talking about the décor and get down to business, shall we?"

"Huh? Business? Rei-chan have you never had a sleepover before?" Nagisa asked, surprised.

"Actually…no. I've never had a sleepover," Rei admitted sheepishly. "What exactly do you do at a sleepover?"

"Ah, well you do all sorts of things! Eat food, watch movies, play games, listen to music, dance, do each other's hair…"

"Wait! Do each other's hair?" Rei asked, slightly scared now.

Nagisa laughed a little. "Well, that's only at girl sleepovers. I used to spy on my sisters when they had their sleepovers!" Nagisa crouched down in a spy position and creeped across the floor miming his spying actions. "Or sometimes when we have sleepovers at Haru-chan's house, we just raid the fridge!" Nagisa laughed.

Rei put a hand over his mouth to cover up his laugh, but it didn't work. He burst out laughing and Nagisa looked at him, still laughing, and said, "Rei-chan, you laughed! I got you to laugh!" The boys continued to laugh for several minutes, rolling around on the floor not caring who they woke up in the process. Somewhere in the middle of all the laughing, Nagisa snuck up on Rei and put his face right in front of Rei's. "Oh, Rei-chan…" Nagisa said in a singsong voice. Rei gulped. Nagisa leaned forward and snatched the glasses right off of Rei's face!

"Ah-hey! Nagisa-kun! Give those back! I can't see!"

"You'll have to catch me first Rei-chan! Ha ha ha!" Nagisa opened the door and ran through the halls of Rei's house saying, "I'm Rei-chan, I'm Rei-chan!" At one point, Nagisa climbed on top of the kitchen table and struck a pose.

"Nagisa-kun, get down from there!" Rei said.

Nagisa pushed the glasses up further on his nose and said, "I only swim butterfly." Rei thought for a second, then got an idea. He jumped up to the table and started tickling Nagisa. "Ah, no Rei-chan! Ok, ok, I'll give you your glasses back! Please stooooop! Ha ha ha ha!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooo...I thought that this story was finished, but I was struck with the lightning of inspiration last night! And I uploaded this chapter! I'm still going to list it as "completed" even if I get more chapter ideas! So go ahead, read!**

"Eh? Haru, what are you doing here?" Rin asked, standing in the doorway of his and Nitori's dorm room at Samezuka Academy.

"You forgot your goggles at the last meet," Haru said, holding out the goggles for Rin to take. Rin snatched the goggles out of Haru's hands. "Thanks," he mumbled under his breath.

"I'll be going now," Haru said, turning around.

"Wait, Haru!" Rin said, catching Haru's attention again. "As long as you're here come in and hang out for a while." He could see that Haru thought about it for a while before he nodded his head and entered the dorm. The dorm was kind of small, but Haru didn't complain. He sat right down on Rin's bunk, and Rin soon joined him. "So, what do you want to do?" Rin asked uncertainly. It had been quite a while since they had hung out with each other, and even though Rin was friends with Haru and the rest of them again, they had all changed since middle school. He felt like he didn't even know Haru. "Ah!" Rin jumped up from the bed and walked over to the mini-fridge that he and Nitori had smuggled in.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked, craning his head to see what Rin was up to. Rin stood up and threw a can towards Haru. Haru looked at the can as Rin said, "Have you ever played the drinking game Haru?" Haru just looked at him. "Come on! It's tons of fun!" Rin said. Haru sighed, "Fine."

"Yes! Alright, I'll go first. Haru," Rin paused for a second. "have you ever tried swimming any other stroke than freestlye?"

"Of course not! I only swim free!" Haru exclaimed.

"You're not doing it right!" Rin said. "This is a silent game. You answer the question by drinking or not. If you haven't done it, don't drink. If you _have_, then take a drink." Rin explained. Haru didn't move. "Ok then, now it's your turn to ask _me_ a question."

"Gou told me a rumor about you, now I get to see if it's true." Haru said. Rin gulped. Whatever his sister was saying about him behind his back couldn't be good. "She said, "My brother shaves off his body hair so he can be faster in the water." Is that true?" Rin glared at Haru and popped the lid on the can and took a drink. Haru stared wide-eyed at Rin. "WHAT? It's not that weird! Mikoshiba does it too!"

"How would you know that…?" Haru asked. "Ugh! Let's just continue the game! Haru! Have you ever bathed _without_ your swimming trunks on?" Haru just looked at Rin. _Ugh! This is so hard! I just have to think…_

"Rin. Have you ever called anyone besides your mother 'mom'?" Rin growled and took another drink.

Rin suddenly grinned. He finally knew what to ask. "Have you ever worn girl's clothes?" Now it was Haru's turn to glare. He popped open his can and drank. "Ha ha ha!" Rin laughed and almost missed Haru's next question.

"Have you ever slept without your pillow?" Rin just kept laughing. Rin's next question was, "If you were a girl, would you date any of the swim team?" Haru blushed and took another drink. The game continued on like this for several more hours, both boys getting drunker with every question.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Nitori came back from some late night swimming. He creaked open the door to the dorm. At first, he was confused to see that the lights were still on, but was even more confused when he saw that the mini-fridge door was open.

He quickly put down his towel and went to investigate. He looked around the corner and saw that sprawled across the bed was Rin and Haru and surrounding them were several cans that had been stolen from the mini-fridge. "Matsuoka-senpai! Nanase-san!" Nitori said, but stopped when he saw their sleeping faces. He let out a sigh and smiled. He grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and put it over them.

"Heh, goodnight senpais." He whispered and climbed up into his bunk.


	6. Chapter 6

**FUN FACT: All of these sleepovers are happening at the same time FYI, and they are all connected to each other! So wait...THERE'S AN ACTUAL PLOT TO THIS STORY!? :O ;) (PS: all of the questions that happened in the last chapter were "stolen" from wiki. If you look at the pages, you'll see that I had very little blackmail to work with, so that chapter was hard to write. End of explanation.)**

"Seijuro, that was some great swimming you did out there!" Seijuro Mikoshiba's mother said from the passenger seat of the car. "Yeah, great job son! First place! That was a great way to end your high school swimming career." his father said, pumping a fist in the air while driving, freaking out his mother in the process. Seijuro grinned and looked at the trophy beside him in the backseat.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're all proud of him when he gets accomplishments, but when _I_ do something great…pft. Just forget about it." His little brother Momotarou mumbled while playing a game on his phone with his earbuds in.

"Ah, Momo don't say things like that!" Seijuro grinned playfully, messing up his brother's hair. "Hey!" Momo protested. "I'm allowed, I'm older." Seijuro grinned. Momo groaned. "I'll just be happy when you finally graduate and there will be a _new and improved_ Mikoshiba at Samezuka."

"I seriously doubt that," Seijuro argued. "We look so much alike, people are going to get you mixed up with me! Just don't ruin my perfect record with your pranks, ok?" Seijuro laughed like this was the best joke he had ever told. "Yeah, well it's a good thing that we swim different strokes then. Remember, I'll always be 'The Sea of Japan's Sea Otter'!" Momo said, his game forgotten.

"But to me you'll always be 'Peach Boy'." Seijuro's face was glowing red from all the laughing he was doing. "HEY! I said don't ever call me that again!" Momo and Seijuro started to wrestle in the backseat, and their parents just sighed. They were used to this sort of sibling rivalry between the two of them.

After Momo had surrendered when Seijuro put him in a headlock, Seijuro said, "But seriously Momo, when you get to Samezuka, you're going to have to continue the Mikoshiba legend!"

"You act as if that's a real thing," Momo rolled his eyes at his brother. "It is! And you're going to have to join the swim team! I promised them that a fearsome new face would appear this year!" Seijuro pleaded.

"You know how I feel about joining the swim team Nii-san." Momo complained, his short attention span quickly returning to his game. Seijuro sighed. "You're never going to be remembered as 'The Sea of Japan's Sea Otter' now. As far as I know, sea otters don't do very well out of the water."

"I just want to swim for fun, ok? I want to take a break from competing." Seijuro thought for a moment. Then an idea popped into his head. "Well ok, but that's too bad. You won't be able to come to the party."

"Huh? What party?" Momo asked, his attention caught again. "Oh, you know. A party that the swim team throws every year as a farewell party for the third-years, and a welcoming party for the freshmen. But of course, it's only for people on the team."

Momo's eyebrows creased. "…hmmm…" he mumbled. "Are there girls at this party? I really doubt it, since Samezuka's an all-boys academy." He thought he had caught Seijuro in his lie, but Seijuro had already thought of this, and answered truthfully, "No. There _are_ girls."

"What!? Where do they come from?" Momo asked, excited now. "I thought that you already took a health class on this…" Seijuro said jokingly. "Nii-san! Just tell me already!" Momo said in exasperation.

Seijuro laughed before answering. "Well the swimmers have girlfriends, we not _all_ loners you know. And some of them bring their sisters – I hope Gou-kun will be there – and the girls all bring their friends with them too. So there won't be a lack of women at this party."

"You make it sound as if we're going to be doing something illegal. And who is this Gou-kun? Your boyfriend? Huh?"

"What?! NO! Gou-kun is Matsuoka's little sister, and she's…!" Seijuro trailed on about Gou's traits and assets, desperately trying to get his brother to understand.

Their parents giggled in the front seat. _Those two are a handful, I hope Samezuka's ready to have the _both _of them at this party…_

**Ahh...I hope I pleased all of the Seijuro and Momo fans out there! Because I certainly am! #Mikoshibabros4life HAHAHA no. Just kidding. Well, I'll see you soon LOVELIES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Something that I forgot to tell you last chappie: Momotarou's name means "Peach Boy". The kanji in his name literally says "peach boy". (Again, this was "borrowed" from his wiki page. I'm such a bad person...) AND I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! Writing it literally made me like Sousuke even more! X3 (PS: tell meh if I spelled his name wrong...there are a lot of different spellings... T^T ...)**

"Darn you Sousuke!" Rin shouted from the lane next to Sousuke's. He pulled himself out of the pool and pulled off his swimming cap. "Hey, a deal's a deal Rin." Sousuke said calmly. "I won the race, so hand it over." Sousuke held out his hand. Rin huffed, but threw the can towards Sousuke. "I don't like you sometimes."

"Well that's what happens when you wake your roommate in the middle of the night to go get a drink and there's only one left." Sousuke explained. "Sometimes you act like a girl you know?" he said absentmindedly. "What?!" Rin's jaw dropped. "You won't go anywhere without someone else. Like girls always have to go to the bathroom together." Rin blinked. Then he crossed his arms and looked away.

Sousuke chuckled and walked up to Rin. "Here," he said, offering Rin the can. "What? You're sharing?" Rin asked, exasperated and confused at Sousuke's bipolar-ness. "After all that, you're just going to give it to me?!"

"Well, my original intention was to share it, but you were so intent on having a race so…" Sousuke shrugged. "Besides I already drank half of it." Rin rolled his eyes, but laughed at his friend. He finished the sports drink and threw the can in a nearby garbage bin. The two boys walked to the locker rooms to shower and towel off. As Rin opened his locker to get his clothes back on, he saw the picture of him, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei at regionals last year. He smiled.

"So Sousuke," Rin asked, drying his hair. "how do you like Samezuka so far?"

"Mm," Sousuke mumbled. "it's not my favorite but I can't complain. I'm already set to swim professionally, so I'm kind of just hanging out with you for a year."

"Well that's good I guess. My mom and Gou were happy to hear that you were back." Rin said. "How is she? Your sister?" Rin closed his locker and threw his towel in the overflowing laundry basket.

"Well you can ask her yourself next week." Sousuke frowned. "What's next week?" They walked out of the locker room and headed towards their dorm. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Next week is Samezuka's annual Swim Team party. It's like a going-away party for the graduating seniors, and a celebration of the new first-year members." Rin explained.

"I'm not really one for parties, but I kind of have to go because I'm the captain now." Rin yawned into his hand. Sousuke looked at him then yawned as well. Then Rin yawned. "Could you stop yawning?" Sousuke asked. "You're making me sleepy."

"Heh, sorry. I have a weird sleeping pattern." Rin shrugged and unlocked the door to their dorm. "Well, I'll guess I'll go then." Sousuke said.

"Hm? Go where?" Rin asked, trying to stay awake until he got to his bunk. "The party. I'll keep you company, and then I can talk to your sister too."

"Good, just don't go and fall in love with her, or else we'll have a problem." _That reminds me…_ Rin thought as he reached for his phone. He checked the time before he pressed 'call'. _12:04…yeah. She'll still be up. _He called his sister and after the sixth ring, her voicemail greeting came on.

_"Hi! This is Kou Matsuoka! I'm not on my phone right now…um, obviously…Uh, just leave me a message! Bye-bye!"_ Rin scoffed at his sister's greeting but said into the phone, "Hey Gou. It's me. The swim party is next week, are you still planning on coming? If you are call me back…Oh yeah, you can bring as many of your friends as you want. We rented a bigger room this year. Talk to you later." And he hung up. There was rustling from the top bunk. "So you forget things a lot?" Sousuke said.

"Hm?" Rin replied, shutting his phone closed and getting into bed. "You forgot to tell me about the party, then you forgot your own _sister_? I'd say you're a little forgetful." Sousuke waited for Rin's reply, but when there was none, he craned his head over the bars of his bed to look at Rin.

He was face down on his bed, hair completely covering his pillow. He had even forgotten to change out of his track suit.

"Yup, that's what I call forgetful." Sousuke laughed to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am forgetful too! (Sousuke wouldn't like me. X'D) But I did forget to tell you that after chapter 6, Eternal Summer starts playing into the story (Meaning that Sousuke is Rin's roomie, not Nitori anymore.). Also, if you've been paying attention, some (not all) of the sleepovers take place back to back. So ch.1 and ch.4 take place Thursday night, ch.2 and ch.3 are Thurs. evening, ch.5 and ch.6 are Friday evening (after the open-to-the-public swimming competition), ch.7 is Saturday night, and THIS chapter is Sunday morning.**

**(fhew! that took more explaining than I thought!) I hope I gave you some insight to this story, if not clarifying a few things. Ah, so now you can read this chappie! Happy reading!**

Sometime around six in the morning, Gou woke up on the living room floor. She pulled the blankets off of her friend, Chigusa Hanamura to wake her up as well. "Wake up, Hana-chan." Chigusa moaned, her sounds muffled by the pillow. "Why did we have to sleep out here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "My back hurts now."

"Stop your complaining. You're the one who wanted to stay up and watch the midnight premiere of that TV show, and I don't have a television in my room." Gou explained.

"Well then why did you have to wake me up so early?" Chigusa complained. "This is how early I have to get up all the time, what with being the swim club manager after all."

"But it's Sunday Gou…"

"It's Kou, and I like to keep a consistent sleeping pattern so I can always be relied on to show up to practices on time. Now get moving! I'm sure there's food in the fridge." Gou said. At her last words, Chigusa sat up straight in her sleeping bag and started running to the kitchen. _She's pretty fast when she wants to be, _Gou thought, also getting out of her sleeping bag. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open, taking a few minutes just to admire her background picture of the latest issue of Monthly Muscle magazine. When she finally decided to check her notifications, she saw that she had a missed call.

By clicking the icon, she saw that it was from Rin…at 12:04 last night. Gou rolled her eyes. _Not much progress, but before he never called me… _As she listened to his voicemail, she got more and more excited. _"…The swim party is next week…bring as many of your friends as you want…Talk to you later."_

As the message ended, Gou smile widened. She had completely forgot about the annual party, and Rin was being almost uncharacteristically nice! Last year, he only allowed her and Chigusa to come. _Maybe it's because he's the captain now._ Still smiling, Gou skipped into the kitchen, where Chigusa was flipping pancakes on the stove. "What are you so happy about?" Chigusa asked, licking some of the batter from the spoon.

"My brother is amazing!" Gou said, grabbing Chigusa and dancing around the kitchen with her. "Well I guess so, if he's made you _this _happy it must be something big! What is it?" she asked, now getting excited herself.

"He invited me to his swim party, and he told me that I could bring along as many friends as I wanted!" Gou jumped up and down. "That's awesome Gou! Now don't forget about your best friend over here, who just happens to love parties!" Gou was so excited she didn't even bother to correct Chigusa about her name. She just nodded. "Oh!" Gou ran back into the living room to grab her phone.

"I'll make a double batch of these pancakes to celebrate!" she heard Chigusa say. Gou flipped open her phone and typed in Makoto's number. She didn't even care how early it was, as a member of the swim team, he should be used to being up this early. On the third ring he picked up. "Hello, this is Makoto."

"Makoto-senpai! It's Kou! I have great news!" Gou almost shouted into the phone. "Well you seem excited so tell me, what's the news?" Makoto could be heard laughing. "Onii-chan called me and said that I could invite as many friends as I want to his party!"

Makoto hesitated. "Rin? He's having a party? He doesn't seem to me the party type."

"Oh, he's not, but that's beside the point! I want all of you guys to come to the party with me! He said that I could invite as many of my friends as I wanted! So can you please come?" Gou said, bubbling with excitement.

"Well sure. We'll come!" Makoto said.

"Really? Thanks so much Makoto-senpai!" Gou jumped up and down. She couldn't wait for this party.

"See you there, Gou-chan." And Makoto hung up. _Now, how to get the rest of the guys to come along…that is the question… _he thought with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, in this chp, it's Sunday afternoon. Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been getting ready to start school again...ugh. But nevertheless...ENJOY! XD**

"Mako-chan! We're here!" Nagisa waved to Makoto from across the street. He ran to the other side, almost getting hit in the process, so Rei went behind him and apologized to all of the drivers. "So why did you call all of us here?" he asked, sitting down on the park bench across from Haru and Makoto.

"I got a call from Gou-chan this morning, and she told me to pass along some information to you all." Makoto was already grinning.

"Spit it out Mako-chan! Tell us!" Nagisa was bouncing on the bench, in turn making Rei's glasses almost fall off his face. "Well, Gou has invited us to her party!" Makoto smiled widely.

"Ooh a party! I'm definitely going! Rei-chan, have you ever been to a party?" Nagisa grabbed Rei's shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"Of course I have!" Rei retorted. Ignoring Nagisa's continued shaking, Rei asked, "I'll come Makoto-senpai, where is it exactly? I can see if my parents will drive us."

"Oh, thanks Rei. I'll text Gou and ask her." Makoto pulled out his green phone and asked Gou for the details. Makoto looked over at Haru, who was currently staring at the chocolate ice cream cone that he was holding. Makoto chuckled.

"Are you going to eat that, or just stare at it all day?" he asked, teasing.

"I haven't decided yet." Haru said in all seriousness. Just then Makoto's text was answered. _The party's Samezuka, Onii-chan hasn't said which room it's in yet, but it's close to the pool…_

He closed his phone after texting back a quick 'thanks'. "So Haru, are you going as well? To the party?" Makoto asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Haru said, still staring at the ice cream, which was starting to drip onto the park table. Makoto grabbed a napkin and said, "Gou-chan said that there will be a pool close by." If he wasn't Makoto and Haru wasn't Haru, you could have passed off his comment as just a passing thought, a small detail that wasn't important. But being the water-loving merman he is, that comment was a deal breaker for him.

"…There will be mackerel right?" Haru mumbled. Makoto chuckled then said, "I'll ask Gou."

Makoto reached for his phone again, but just when he started to type out the question, his screen alerted him that he had a new message from Gou. He opened the message.

_PS: it's BYOD, and a costume party. Onii-chan says that the team usually goes for the scarier costumes, so you guys have to dress up too! C u practice 2morrow~!_

Makoto gulped. _You've got to be kidding me…_ he thought. "So, is there mackerel?" Haru asked, absentmindedly licking his melting ice cream.

"Oh, ah…I don't know yet, Gou must have not heard her phone go off!" Makoto scratched the back of his head. He frantically typed in the mackerel question and added a PS of his own.

_PS: How scary? _A few seconds passed then his phone buzzed.

_Yes, and it's just ur usual ghouls and trolls. _Makoto let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, do you know now?" Haru asked, a little impatient.

"Yes, there will be mackerel." Makoto rolled his eyes. "Then I'll come." Haru said, handing the rest of his ice cream to Nagisa who was eyeing the ice cream and drooling on the table.

"Everyone, just to clarify: the party's a costume party, so…" Makoto half mumbled.

"I'll dress up as Ceil and you can dress up as Sebastian Rei-chan!" Nagisa said.

"Eh? I don't even know who that is! Besides, I already have a special outfit for occasions just like these!" Rei argued.

Makoto smiled nervously. The party was this Saturday. _I'd better start getting ready…maybe those two's carefreeness will calm my nerves… _Even in his mind, Makoto doubted this. _Oh well, it can't be helped. If anything, I have to go so I can monitor Haru's obsession with Samezuka's pool._

**Ok, please tell me that I'm not the only one who read "BYOD" as BODY... oh well. I'm thinking of adding a new character to this series. And his name is...KISUMI! Yup, I can't decide though. Please: I'd appreciate it if you told me if you want Kisumi in this story in your reviews! Which reminds meh...**

**KISS ME.**

**KISS ME.**

**KISS ME.**

**KISS ME.**

**KISS ME.**

**KISS ME.**

**Perfect body**

**PERFECT BODY!**

**(I can't get enough of that...) BYE BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating in a million years! I won't bother making excuses because no one will believe them anyway! *sigh* Ah well. The next few chapters will be covering the whole party, so don't worry! This is not the end!**

_Makoto's POV._

It was Saturday, the night of the party, and the only subject of conversation in the Iwatobi Swimming Club. "Rei-chan, have you figured out what you're going to dress up as yet?" "I can't wait for this party!" "There _will _be mackerel right?" The same could be said of the Samezuka swim team. "I can't figure out what to wear!" "Stay away from Gou!" "Onii-chan, are you sure that girls will show up?" Gou assured the boys that the party would be great, and she also made sure that Makoto wouldn't freak out as soon as he got there.

Our favorite swimmers had taken the train to Samezuka Academy, and let's just say that they had gotten more than a few odd looks because of their clothing choice. Nagisa did end up dressing like Ceil Phantomhive, at the dismay of Rei who had offered to let Nagisa borrow one of his outfits. Rei was dressed in the full-body butterfly monstrosity that he had tried on when they had all gone swimsuit shopping. Haru's costume was an odd combination of a fake mustache, a floor-length bathrobe, a witch's hat, and a bamboo walking stick. He ended up looking like the lovechild of Gandalf and Hitler. When he met him at the bottom of the stairs, Haru scared the crap out of Makoto. When Haru turned around to start walking to the train station, Makoto facepalmed when he saw the purple and orange striped cat's tail that was duct taped to the back of the robe. Speaking of Makoto, he ended up wearing the only thing he could find that wasn't extremely embarrassing: his old pirate costume from his second year of middle school.

It was almost too small for him, he battled with the white shirt for ten minutes trying to get it over his shoulders until he gave up and cut off the sleeves and made a bigger head hole. Even with his modifications, the shirt came up past his belly button, and the black pants felt like they were cutting off the circulation to his feet. He quickly threw a red bandana around his head and had tried to escape his house without anyone seeing him, but no luck. Ran and Ren ambushed him when he was lacing up his pirate sandals at the front door. Luckily, he was able to leave before his mom found the camera though.

They all met Gou at the front door of the party venue. She looked like a rainbow had tackled her. She was wearing a purple tutu, knee-length socks – one neon green and the other highlighter yellow, a pink tanktop, blue shorts under the tutu, and orange nail polish. Her hair was pulled up in her usual ponytail. Her friend Chigusa was no better. She was wearing an almost _too_ short miniskirt, a denim sleeveless shirt, and enough eye makeup to drown an elephant with. "Hey guys! Are you excited?" Gou asked bouncing up and down.

"Yeah let's go in already!" Nagisa said with equal emotion. Gou nodded and pushed open the double doors. Makoto didn't know what he noticed first, the strobe lights or the blast of heat that hit him in the face when the doors opened. They hesitantly walked in, Makoto already trembling in fear. The doors closed behind them. His head was pounding from the overly loud dubstep music that was playing.

"Guys!" someone yelled. "I had no idea that you were coming!" A tall figure with no face was approaching the swim club. Makoto let out a shriek and hid behind Haru. "Who's that?" Nagisa asked. The person took off their mask and revealed a mop of pink hair and purple eyes. "I still don't know who you are," Nagisa pouted. He laughed. "I forgot I haven't introduced myself to you yet, Hazuki! Ryuugazaki! I'm Shigino Kisumi, I went to the same school and Makoto and Haruka for a few years!" Haru's expression became even more zombie-like, and Makoto warily poked his head out from behind Haru. "Oh, Kisumi! Hi!" he said. "Hey! What do you guys think of my Slenderman costume? My cousin let me borrow it!" He spun around to show them the whole costume. "It could use some work, but it's fine overall," Rei said. "I think it's great! Although it's not as great as mine!" Nagisa boasted. Makoto gluped and whispered, "Scary…"

"Anyways guys, I have to get back to my buddies! I'll see ya around!" Kisumi put his mask back on and walked away. _I don't know if I'll be able to handle the rest of the night if it's like this…_ Makoto thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin looked over from the bar where he was sitting with Sousuke. He had heard an unusually high pitched squeal and almost passed it off as Gou just being a girl, but when Sousuke looked then turned around looking extremely annoyed, Rin looked towards the sound too. What he saw not only annoyed him, but also made him very angry. He stormed over towards the entrance where a certain group of swimmers were huddling.

"What, _exactly, _are you doing here?!" Rin growled in Haru's face. "We were invited," Haru said, his interest quickly being averted to the snack table, where he would go and investigate the mackerel. Makoto followed Haru, although Rin didn't think that it was because he liked mackerel too. Makoto had always been afraid of stupid things like this, he thought that Makoto would have gotten over it by now. _Why is he even here then?_ He thought. _Whatever, I want to find out who invited them._

Rin marched over to where Gou and her friend were undoubtedly flirting with some poor first-year. "Gou!" Rin yelled, but not loud enough for the rest of the people at the party to hear. She saw her brother, turned around to tell the first-year that she would talk to him later, and started to walk towards Rin. "Onii-chan, what's up?" she asked innocently.

"You know what's up! Haru and them are at my party! They aren't supposed to be here!" Rin growled.

"Hey! You said that I could invite anyone I wanted!" Gou retorted, getting defensive. Rin ran a hand through his hair. He had already started drinking tonight, and the music was starting to give him a headache. He didn't need Haru and his friends to add to that headache. "I meant that you could invite any of your _girl_friends! Ugh…" _There's no point in arguing with her, _Rin thought. _There's nothing I can do about it now anyway, just make things worse._

"Whatever, go hang out with your friends or something, just don't get into any trouble…" Rin thought for a second. "…and you know what I mean by trouble, Gou." He added after a pause, looking over at the former captain of the swim team. Rin looked away for a second, and that was when a smirk crept it's way up Gou's face. When Rin turned around, she said, "Of course, I won't Onii-chan!" and she ran away with Chigusa to no doubt cause trouble. Rin sighed and started walking over to Haru, who was drooling over the snack table. Or, to be more specific, the mackerel dishes.

"Come on Haru," Rin said, grabbing Haru's robe sleeve and dragging him along towards the doors. Haru didn't complain other than look longingly back at the mackerel.

"Huh? Haru, Rin! Where are you going?" Makoto shrieked. Knowing how scared he would be without Haru to hide behind made him even more frightened.

"We'll be right back. See ya," Rin waved behind him, not looking back. Rin was still dragging Haru along with his fistful of bathrobe until they were outside the dorm buildings. They rode up the elevator and Rin opened his dorm room with his key. Haru stepped in, and the door shut immediately behind him.

"What did you bring me here for?" Haru asked, still thinking about the mackerel that he left behind. Rin was digging through his closet. "To get you out of those clothes," he replied, not really listening. Finding what he was looking for, he stood up and threw a bundle of clothes at Haru.

When Haru looked down at the clothes with a confused face, Rin explained, "As long as you're going to be at my party, you're not going to wear that pitiful excuse of a costume. It's actually quite scary to look at." Haru nodded his head and started peeling off his clothes.

"Hey, don't you want to change in the bathroom?" Rin asked, slightly embarrassed that Haru was stripping right in the middle of his dorm, with the window open no less.

Haru shrugged. "You see me in my swimsuit all the time." Rin nodded at the logic of Haru's statement, then realized something. He looked at him again to make sure he had heard right. Rin shook his head and chuckled. _Of course he would still be wearing his swimsuit,_ Rin thought. _Oh well, at least some things never change._

**Wow! This is the 11th chapter already?! Craaaaaazy! Thanks so much for sticking with me for all this time! This is going to be my longest story that I've ever written! (Don't worry it's not over yet! But our favorite swimming anime is...THERE NEEDS TO BE A SEASON THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm just whining so I'll shut up now...)**


	12. Chapter 12

"It's all over now. You don't have a chance, so just give up!" The guy trembled at the other end of the table and suddenly slammed his cards down. "Fine, alright Hazuki you win!" he stormed off from the poker table where Nagisa was raking in all of the cash he had won over the past six games. The atmosphere in the game room was tense to say the least. The guy that Nagisa had just beat (_Hiroki is his name,_ Rei dimly recalled) had quite a few friends in the room – quite muscular friends – and they didn't look happy. Rei walked out from behind a few of them and dragged Nagisa out of there before a brawl started.

"Rei-chan, look at all of my winnings!" Nagisa flashed him a wide-toothed smile, holding up the cash, coins, a pack of gum, and a keychain. "I will admit that that was pretty impressive, but if you had taken my advice and followed simple theory, you would have increased your winnings by at least 12 percent." Rei said, still pushing Nagisa down the hallway.

"Whatever, I still won Hiroki's car!" Nagisa twirled the keys of the graduating senior's car on his pinky finger. "That's terrible!" Rei argued. "Has it occurred to you yet that he won't have a means to get home now? He's stranded at Samezuka until he gets it back!" Rei was almost shouting now. Nagisa turned to Rei, still twirling the keys on his finger.

"Hey, he put it up for grabs! He knew what the risks were!" Nagisa shouted. They were in the middle of the dance floor when the keys flew off of Nagisa's finger and into the crowd of people. _Pride comes before a fall,_ Rei thought. "Aww, that sucks. I didn't even get to see what kind of car it was! Oh well," Nagisa sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "HEY! Hazuki!" a deep voice shouted over the music. "Uh oh," Rei and Nagisa mumbled. They recognized the voice as Hiroki's, and behind him were three off his friends. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Nagisa asked innocently, twiddling his thumbs. "I want my keys back," Hiroki growled. "Look, you put it up for grabs, I won it fair and square." Nagisa defended himself. Hiroki apparently couldn't take no as an answer. He moved to where Rei and Nagisa were standing in two strides. He was three inches taller than Rei, so he practically towered over Nagisa. He grabbed Nagisa's shirt collar, ripping off some of the costume's fancy buttons in the process, and brought his face in front of his own.

"Listen up Hazuki," he growled so low that it was hard to hear in the loud room. "I'm not a patient guy, and if I don't get those keys back by the end of tonight, you're gonna wish that you never ran into me! Got that?" Nagisa gulped and nodded. "Then we have an agreement. Meet me in the game room when you've got the guts to give them back. Before you do though," he reached into Nagisa's coat pocket. "I'll be taking _this._ See you," he called, turning his back on them to head back to the game room.

Nagisa slumped to the ground and whimpered. "He didn't…he couldn't have…but he did!" he mumbled to himself. "What? What did he take?" Rei asked. "I didn't see what he took." Nagisa looked up at Rei with pools of tears in his eyes. "He took my cellphone…" he whispered. Rei facepalmed. "Really Nagisa-kun? It's just a phone."

"No it's not! All of my important stuff is on there! Like some of my diary entries, my sisters' numbers, girls' numbers! I even got up to 274 points on Flappy Bird, Rei-chan! I've almost evolved all the way on Alpaca Evolution! I can't live without that phone!" Nagisa was shaking Rei from side to side, as if that would help him understand. They were making a huge scene in the dancing room, and almost all of the eyes in the room were trained on them.

"Nagisa-kun, stop making a scene! We'll get your phone back, we just have to find the car keys first! Until then, you can borrow mine." Rei placed his hands on Nagisa's shoulders to stop his from shaking him again. Nagisa looked up at Rei, still with tears in his eyes, but with thankfulness. "Rei-chan, you really mean that?" Nagisa whispered.

"Of course." Rei smiled. "Now let's start looking for those keys. Those girls over there might be getting the wrong impression from us," he said behind his hand. Nagisa looked over at the girls who were blushing and giggling behind their hands in confusion. "Aww, they make such a cute couple don't you think?" one girl squealed. She was lucky Rei didn't hear her.

**AHAHHAHAHHAHA! (The girls at the end are the Reigisa shippers...I LAUGH AT YOU! HAHAHA! (I hate yaoi.))**

**This has got to be one of my favorite chapters ever! LOL. This chapter will have a part two to it, we WILL find out if Nagisa ever finds the keys, and we WILL find out what the last alpaca looks like in Alpaca Evolution! (I really hope I'm not the only one who knows about those games...*sigh*) But hey! This is now officially the longest story I've ever written! Yaya! INTERNET COOKIES FOR EVERYPEOPLES! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

_Nagisa and Rei's POV._

Nagisa had to resist the urge to look up. He was on his hands and knees, searching for Hiroki's keys. He was in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by girls in short – _short _– skirts. He knew though, that if he ever laid eyes on Gou-chan, he would face the wrath of Rin-chan. _Whatever, I have to find those keys so I can get my phone back! I bet I've already missed tons of snapchats!_ Nagisa grumbled to himself, while Rei was on the opposite side of the room, also searching for the keys.

_I can't believe that Nagisa-kun would be so cocky to lose the keys when he knew that those thugs are stronger than him! He has no common sense, _Rei thought this while running his hands across the floor feeling for the keys. He had to rely on his sense of touch because he was temporarily blind. This was due to the fact that the heat in the dance room was stifling, fogging up his glasses. He was almost deaf too, the music wasn't just becoming an annoyance anymore, it was downright murder to his ear drums! He stood up quickly, upsetting some dancers, and looked around for the DJ.

His eyes rested on a small platform that was raised above the floor a few inches, saw the DJ and – _Oh my gosh, why did I even come to this party?!_ Standing behind the spinning records was Sousuke, Rin-san's friend, who was wearing a bro-tank and a backwards hat, possibly looking the most teenager-ish that he ever had in his entire life. He adjusted the sound system and snapped a pair of huge headphones over his ears, raising his hands up. And just when Rei thought that things couldn't get worse, he saw Gou-san sitting on top of one of the huge speakers, holding out her hand to some guy from Samezuka and blushing like crazy. The guy was on one knee and had her hand in both of his. Rei recognized him as the former swim team captain, Seijuro Mikoshiba. It was apparent that both were really drunk or were getting there really soon. _Rin-san's going to have a heart attack, then murder Mikoshiba…_ Rei thought, an embarrassed smirk stretching his face.

Meanwhile, Nagisa had resorted to using a flashlight that he had stolen from the emergency kit on the wall next to the fire extinguisher. _If I don't find these keys…forget not getting my phone back, I might not live till morning!_ Nagisa became even more frantic in his search, and he was just getting desperate when his flashlight beam caught something sparkling. It was the keys! Nagisa quickly crawled over to them but he soon found out that they were caught on a girl's shorts! _She must have fell down, and the hem snagged the keys, _he thought. _Well, if I do this fast, maybe she won't notice… _He reached up and grabbed the keys, but they wouldn't come off of the shorts! He tugged really hard, temporarily forgetting that they were attached to a person, and the girl came tumbling down on top of Nagisa.

"Hey man! That's my girl!" the girl's boyfriend quickly picked up the girl then grabbed Nagisa's shirt collar. _This is the second time today. If this happens again, I'll have to iron this costume again! _He thought fleetingly before he braced for the impact of the guy's fist with his face. "What do you think you're doing?" the guy yelled. Nagisa opened an eye. "Getting my keys back?" It was the wrong time to be a smart-aleck. The guy pulled back his fist and Nagisa closed his eyes.

"Naaaaaaagisaaaaaa-kun! I'll save youuuuuuu!" Rei screamed, running head-on into the guy and tackling him to the floor. The girl gasped, Nagisa held onto the keys for dear life, Rei and the guy were now wrestling each other in the middle of the circle that the dancers had now formed, Sousuke's music skills all but forgotten. "Rei-chan, what are you doing?!" Nagisa yelled.

"I have no idea!" Rei said, gasping for breath as he tried to pin the guy down. "Haru! Rin! You're back!" someone yelled in Makoto's voice. _Well, this party just got interesting, _Nagisa thought.

"HAZUKIIIIII!"

"Nagisa? Rei?"

"Sousuke? GOU?!"

"Gou-kun! Gou-san!"

"Rei-chan!"

"Nagisa-kun!"

**xxx**

**Don't you love how I leave you guys at a cliffhanger? OH. YOU DON'T? WEEEEEELLLLLL... TOO BAD! BWAHAHAHAH! (Omgersh, I'm way too tired...)**


End file.
